


When She Awoke

by askarella



Series: The Tale of Greenburg and Cupcake [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Poor Derek, hes only mentioned though, letterman jacket, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up to an agonizing sound- the silent cry of a man or wolf who has broken into a million pieces for the third time. It filled her up, made her gulp down air as if she had never lived before now, made her want to sing and dance with new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Awoke

She woke up to an agonizing sound- the silent cry of a man or wolf who has broken into a million pieces for the third time. It filled her up, made her gulp down air as if she had never lived before now, made her want to sing and dance with new life.

Do not misunderstand her, though- she feels no glee for the broken-hearted Alpha who is crying so quietly, so desperately- but his silent cries bring her vocal cords to life with no pain or discomfort, and they awoke her from her 16 year sleep. She pulls the tubes out of her nose and the needles out of her arms, and she gets out of her hospital bed.

"I am ready to go home now" She announces as she walks to the doorway, feet bare on the cold ground. "Where are my clothes? I want to get dressed and go home."

A nurse runs past her with a wheelchair and she glares when she finally notices the slight undercurrent of fear and the spicy hint of death looming over the building. She tsks and closes her door, going to the closet and pulling out a pair of pants and a bra, dressing in them after writing a note telling the staff that she went home. Before she leaves, she grabs her letterman jacket and pulls it on, relishing in the rich scent of it.

No one stops her when she walks out of the hospital and hitches a taxi to her sister's home. She is not surprised when no one is home, nor by the fact that her room looks exactly the way that she left it except for a pile of wrapped presents on her bed. Home is, after all, where the heart is- and it seems that she has been in someone's mind for a bit of a while now.


End file.
